starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bossk
Bossk fue un cazarrecompensas trandoshano y el hijo de Cradossk, quien era conocido por cazar wookiees. Durante las Guerras Clon, Bossk trabajó junto a los cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing y Castas para guiar al joven huérfano Boba Fett. Su plan para matar al odiado enemigo de Fett, el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu resultó en el arresto de Fett y Bossk. Tras un breve tiempo en la cárcel, Bossk trabajó en el Sindicato de cazarrecompensas de Boba Fett, trabajando para clientes como Otua Blank y Asajj Ventress. Tras el alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico, Bossk viajó al planeta del Borde Exterior llamado Lothal para capturar al criminal dug Gronson Takkaro, por quien se ofrecía una recompensa en el Sistema Ahakista. Durante su viaje a Lothal, Bossk se unió con el huérfano sensible a la Fuerza Ezra Bridger para detener al corrupto teniente Jenkes, del Buró de Seguridad Imperial. Después de la Batalla de Hoth, Bossk fue llamado por Darth Vader para encontrar y capturar el Halcón Milenario. Biografía Vida temprana Bossk fue hijo de Cradossk, un cazarrecompensas trandoshano. De su padre, Bossk aprendió cómo acelerar una moto deslizadora. Cuando Bossk alcanzó su madurez, siguió los pasos de su padre y se convirtió en un cazarrecompensas. Al pensar en su niñez, Bossk recordaba a su padre como alguien sobrevalorado. Además, Bossk se sentía incómodo cuando la gente le hacía preguntas acerca de su padre. En algún momento de su carrera como cazarrecompensas, Bossk obtuvo un Carguero ligero YV-666 modificado al que llamó Diente del Sabueso. Esta nave se convirtió en su transporte principal a la hora de ejercer su oficio de cazarrecompensas. Guerras Clon Ayudando en una venganza Bossk, un fiero y habilidoso cazarrecompensas, era conocido y temido por su eficacia matando wookiees. Durante las Guerras Clon, Bossk se unió a los cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing y el klatooiniano Castas para guiar al joven Boba Fett y ayudarle en su venganza contra el renombrado Maestro Jedi Mace Windu. Después de que Fett destruyera los motores del Destructor Estelar Clase Venator llamado Resistencia, haciéndolo caer sobre Vanqor, los cazarrecompensas accedieron a su interior y tomaron tres prisioneros: el Almirante Kilian, el Comandante clon Ponds y un oficial clon. Luego, Bossk permaneció en la nave de los cazarrecompensas vigilando a los prisioneros. Sin embargo, el trío tuvo que retirarse tras ver el caza estelar de Windu escapar saltando al hiperespacio. Cuando los cazarrecompensas pararon en Florrum para solicitar los servicios del pirata Hondo Ohnaka, Bossk fue puesto a cargo de la nave, la Esclavo I, reteniendo en ella a los dos prisioneros que habían sobrevivido al viaje hasta el planeta. Cuando iba a matar a los prisioneros, la Padawan Ahsoka Tano entró en escena, incapacitó a Bossk y liberó a los prisioneros. Entonces Bossk fue detenido a punta de pistola por Killian, que usó para ello la propia arma del trandoshano. Poco después llegó Aurra Sing en una moto deslizadora, y durante la breve batalla que tuvo lugar a continuación, Aurra intentó escapar con la Esclavo I, pero chocó cuando Ahsoka cortó una de las alas de la nave. Después, Bossk y Boba Fett fueron hechos prisioneros por la República Galáctica y llevados al Centro de Detención Judicial Central de la República, en Coruscant. Encarcelamiento Estando en prisión, Bossk decidió actuar como guardaespaldas de Boba Fett. Cuando vio que tenía lugar una pelea en la cafetería de la cárcel entre Obi-Wan Kenobi disfrazado de Rako Hardeen y Boba, Bossk atacó a Kenobi. Mientras los guardias de la prisión se acercaban para intervenir, Bossk lanzó a Kenobi a lo largo de una mesa del comedor. Así, se inició una pelea a gran escala en la prisión, que Bossk y Boba aprovecharon para escapar en medio del caos. Trabajando bajo las órdenes de Fett Tras escapar de la cárcel, Boba Fett formó su propio sindicato de cazarrecompensas, al que Bossk se unió. En Tatooine, Bossk, junto a los cazarrecompensas Dengar, C-21 Highsinger, Oked y Latts Razzi; se dirigió a la Cantina de Chalmun. Después de ver como Oked era asesinado, Bossk y Latts invitaron a su asesina, Asajj Ventress, a una bebida y le sugirieron ocupar el puesto de Oked en su equipo para efectuar un trabajo. Cuando Ventress aceptó, Bossk y Latts la llevaron ante Boba Fett y el resto del equipo. El equipo de Fett se dirigió a Quarzite, donde había sido contratado por el belugano Rigosso para proteger un gran cofre mientras era transportado a bordo de un tren subterráneo hasta el palacio de su jefe, Otua Blank. Mientras custodiaban el cofre, el tren en el que iban fue atacado por Guerreros Kage. Tras varios minutos de pelea, Bossk fue enviado a ayudar a Ventress. De camino a la posición de Ventress, sin embargo, un guerrero kage le cegó tirándole polvo. Incapaz de ver nada, Bossk fue lanzado del tren en marcha. Al golpearse contra el suelo, Bossk dio rienda suelta a toda su furia. Después, él y el resto del equipo recibieron la recompensa de su trabajo de manos de Ventress, no antes de que Bossk preguntase acerca de lo que había ocurrido con Boba, que no estaba con Ventress. Misión en Serenno Hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, Bossk y los miembros del Sindicato de Boba Fett descansaron en un bar del Nivel 1313 de Coruscant. Bossk estaba sentado y bebiendo en un rincón del bar cuando el Maestro Jedi Quinlan Vos se le acercó, haciéndose pasar por un cazarrecompensas. Vos, quien estaba intentando localizar a la antigua compañera de Bossk, Asajj Ventress, trató de llamar su atención preguntando en alto si alguien había conseguido trabajo últimamente, a lo que Bossk respondió de mal humor. Cuando Vos nombró a Ventress de pasada, llamó la atención de Bossk, quien se rió antes de comprar una bebida para Quinlan. Bossk preguntó si Ventress le había robado un trabajo a Vos, y Quinlan preguntó a Bossk si sabía donde se encontraba Ventress. Bossk respondió que no tenía ni idea del paradero de Ventress, pero decidió llevar a Vos ante Boba Fett y el resto de cazarrecompensas de su sindicato. Bossk explicó a Boba que Vos estaba buscando a Ventress, y Boba proporcionó a Quinlan toda la información que necesitaba para encontrar y enfrentarse a Ventress. Antes de que Vos se marchase, Bossk puso de manifiesto su esperanza de que Vos fuese lo "bastante hombre" para hacer frente a Ventress. No mucho después, Boba y su sindicato fueron contratados por Asajj Ventress, quien necesitaba ayuda para rescatar a Vos de las garras del Conde Dooku, en su palacio de Serenno. Aunque en un principio los cazarrecompensas rechazaron el trabajo de Ventress debido a que en el pasado había traicionado a Boba, al final, especialmente Bossk y Latts Razzi, aceptaron rescatar a Vos en cuanto se les ofrecieron doscientos cincuenta mil créditos. Bossk y el resto de cazarrecompensas efectuaron maniobras de distracción en Serenno mientras Ventress se dirigía a rescatar a Vos. Cuando Dooku apareció para enfrentarse a ellos, Bossk y sus compañeros consiguieron capturar al Lord Sith. Sin embargo, la aparición de Quinlan Vos caído al lado oscuro obligó a los cazarrecompensas y a Ventress a escapar. Los tiempos oscuros En la época del Imperio Galáctico, Bossk fue miembro del Gremio de Cazarrecompensas. El gremio había conseguido una asociación de trabajo con el Imperio y sus miembros perseguían objetivos marcados por la asociación. Como cazarrecompensas con licencia, Bossk recibió un Certificado de Mantenimiento de la Paz Imperial. Viaje a Lothal Trabajando con Ezra Cinco años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Bossk viajó al planeta del Borde Exterior llamado Lothal para capturar al criminal dug Gronson Takkaro, quien había escapado del Sistema Ahakista estando en libertad bajo fianza. Aunque el teniente Herdringer del Buró de Seguridad Imperial era reticente a la hora de permitir al cazarrecompensas trandoshano entrar en su jurisdicción, permitió el paso de Bossk a regañadientes pero prohibiéndole el uso de armas. Sin que Bossk lo supiera, el teniente era un impostor, el corrupto teniente Jenkes, que había asesinado al Herdringer real y robado su identidad. Jenkes además estaba aliado con Takkaro, de modo que le avisó de la presencia de Bossk. También envió un escuadrón de soldados de asalto a matar a Bossk. Tras aterrizar en el espaciopuerto de Ciudad Capital, Bossk se encontró con el huérfano sensible a la Fuerza Ezra Bridger. Habiendo quedado solo a sus siete años de edad tras la muerte de sus padres, Ezra vivía en las calles de Ciudad Capital como estafador. Fingiendo ser un guía de Lothal, Ezra aceptó llevar a Bossk a la Taberna de Ake, donde se suponía que se ocultaba Takkaro. A cambio, Bossk prometió pagar a Ezra mil créditos, haciéndole un pago inicial de quinientos créditos. Mientras viajaban en speeder a la Taberna de Ake, Bossk pagó a Ezra los quinientos créditos restantes. Antes de llegar a la Taberna de Ake, Ezra entró en el edificio disfrazado de un vendedor de entradas para el Torneo del Día de la Arena, que iba a tener lugar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, Takkaro había sido advertido de la existencia de Bossk y Ezra, y pronto ambos se encontraron bajo el ataque de tres socios de Jenkes. Esos socios, unos asesinos, habían sido enviados para proteger a Takkaro y matar a Bossk y Ezra. Durante el subsiguiente tiroteo, Bossk mató a los asesinos y capturó a Takkaro. Bossk intentó interrogar a Takkaro pero antes de obtener ninguna respuesta, un escuadrón de soldados de asalto llegó a la Taberna de Ake. Bossk se identificó como un cazarrecompensas con licencia cuya caza de Takkaro había sido aprobada por Herdringer del Buró de Seguridad Imperial. Cuando los soldados de asalto ignoraron a Bossk, él usó una granada para distraer a los imperiales y huir de la taberna con Ezra. Después de una escaramuza contra varios soldados de asalto y soldados exploradores, Bossk y Ezra consiguieron escapar en una moto aerodeslizadora robada. A instancias de Ezra, Bossk dejó atrás de mala gana a Takkaro, que estaba inconsciente, y éste acabó siendo detenido por las autoridades imperiales. Durante la huida, Ezra consiguió confundir a varios imperiales usando un casco de soldado de asalto robado para dar falsas órdenes. Escondidos en un túnel, Bossk y Ezra fueron perseguidos por dos soldados exploradores, pero lograron despistarlos pasando por una calle a mano izquierda que les llevó a las afueras de la ciudad. Embrollos imperiales Bossk sobrevivió a la lucha y escapó de la Taberna de Ake, pero había recibido un disparo en el hombro. Tras su escape, Ezra Bridger exigió a Bossk un pago como compensación por haber sido usado como "señuelo". El trandoshano aceptó de mala gana pagar a Ezra con todo el dinero que había en su nave si el chico le llevaba a un lugar seguro donde recuperarse de su herida. Bossk no podía regresar a su nave, el Diente del Sabueso, porque las autoridades imperiales le perseguían. Cumpliendo con su parte del trato, Ezra llevó a Bossk a su hogar: una torre de comunicaciones abandonada en las afueras de Ciudad Capital. Ezra examinó la herida del trandoshano y la vendó. Reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar, Bossk se dio cuenta de que el teniente Herdringer era el responsable de su incidente en la Taberna de Ake. Con el objetivo de saber cómo los asesinos le habían encontrado en Lothal, Bossk decidió visitar el espaciopuerto de Ciudad Capital para acceder al Núcleo de Datos de Cumplimiento. Bossk y Ezra se dirigieron al espaciopuerto, y para evitar ser detectados, Bossk fingió ser un invidente y Ezra su guía. Después de que Ezra engañara a varios escuadrones de soldados de asalto para seguir avanzando, los dos socios entraron en una agencia de contabilización. Mientras examinaban los archivos imperiales, Bossk y Ezra descubrieron que el teniente Herdringer había muerto tres meses antes en un accidente de tráfico, y que su compañero el teniente Jenkes había suplantado su identidad. También descubrieron que Jenkes había gestionado en el pasado una arena ilegal de gladiadores en Nyriaan y que Gronson Takkaro había trabajado para él. Sin que Bossk y Ezra lo supieran, el teniente Jenkes estaba supervisando el Núcleo de Datos de Cumplimiento. El agente corrupto del Buró de Seguridad Imperial envió a un grupo de soldados de asalto para matar a Bossk y ofreció una recompensa por el trandoshano. Tras escapar de un segundo ataque de los soldados de asalto, Bossk y Ezra decidieron marcharse al Puesto de Avanzada Monad, donde Jenkes estaba organizando un evento de gladiadores ilegal llamado la Noche de los Gladiadores. Bossk pretendía enfrentarse a Jenkes y sacara a la luz todas sus corruptelas. Durante su escape del espaciopuerto, Bossk destruyó un remoto de vigilancia imperial y dejó inconscientes a un cazarrecompensas ranat y a su compañero nimbanel, que querían cobrar la recompensa por Bossk. Después de que Bossk dedujera que el teniente Jenkes estaba detrás de la ilegal Noche de los Gladiadores, Ezra se dio cuenta de que Jenkes querría matar a todo aquél que supiera acerca de ese evento, incluido su mentor xexto Ferpil Wallaway, quien había contratado a Ezra para vender entradas para la Noche de los Gladiadores. En un intento por salvar la vida de Wallaway, Bossk y Ezra fueron a su casa de empeños, que se encontraba a nueve kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo, Jenkes se les avanzó y asesinó a Wallaway. Bossk y Ezra llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Jenkes escapando del lugar con una maleta. A pesar de no haber podido salvar la vida de Wallaway, Bossk consiguió poner un localizador en la moto aerodeslizadora de Jenkes. La muerte de Wallaway convenció del todo a Ezra de unirse a Bossk para detener el plan de Jenkes de reunir todo el dinero posible con la Noche de Gladiadores. Confrontación final en el Puesto de Avanzada Monad Bossk y Ezra Bridger llegaron al Puesto de Avanzada Monad, un asentamiento minero abandonado en las afueras de Ciudad Capital. La arena, se encontraba bajo el asentamiento. El teniente Jenkes ya había llegado a allí y mató al ishi tib que había en las taquillas. Antes de que él y dos soldados de asalto pudieran huir con un abundante número de créditos robados, Bossk y Ezra les interceptaron. Tras incapacitar a los soldados de asalto, Bossk se enfrentó a Jenkes, pero el teniente se metió en la arena. Bossk y Ezra persiguieron a Jenkes, que disparó al cazarrecompensas trandoshano en el muslo derecho. En un intento de ralentizar a Bossk, Jenkes se comunicó con el maestro de ceremonias de la arena y le dijo que Bossk era un peligroso fugitivo buscado por el Imperio Galáctico. Bossk frustró el intento de Jenkes de arrestarle usando un comunicador robado de Ezra, con el que desafió a los guerreros que competían en la arena a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tras derrotar a dos de los competidores, Bossk reveló que Jenkes era un criminal conocido como "El Solicitante" y que éste había estado planeando robar los créditos de todos los espectadores. Además, Bossk reveló la implicación de Jenkes en el asesinato del teniente Herdringer, el prestamista Ferpil Wallaway y el Ishi Tib de las taquillas. Jenkes intentó salir de la arena, pero fue detenido por Ezra, que le disparó con un tirachinas de energía. Poco después, Jenkes fue arrestado por las autoridades imperiales. Tras los eventos de la Noche de los Gladiadores, Bossk fue exonerado por las autoridades imperiales de Lothal, que le entregaron una gran cantidad de créditos. Además, el Comandante Cumberlayne Aresko permitió a Bossk recibir los restos de Jenkes, que había sido ejecutado, como trofeo. Un informe de la HoloRed informó de que Bossk había salvado la vida de numerosos civiles y expuesto una operación criminal de unos defraudadores. Este breve informe omitió cualquier mención a Jenkes, cuyas acciones avergonzaban al Imperio. Antes de marcharse de Lothal, Bossk entregó a Ezra todos los créditos que habían en su nave, que no fueron más de noventa créditos. Guerra Civil Galáctica Robo de Anthan Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Bossk se reunió con IG-90, Krrsantan el Negro y Beebox en un bar de Son-tuul después de que el Orgullo de Son-tuul hubiera sido destruido por Darth Vader. La ayudante de Vader, la doctora Aphra, apareció y les ofreció información de la nave que estaba transportando la fortuna del Orgullo de Son-tuul a una sala de seguridad imperial. En Anthan Prime, Aphra detonó un asteroide, haciendo que la nave que transportaba la fortuna del Orgullo de Son-tuul colisionara. Bossk desembarcó de la nave de Aphra y entró en la nave imperial, donde él e IG-90 abrieron fuego contra varios droides sonda que protegían la fortuna. Mientras tanto, Krrsantan el Negro abrió un agujero en la nave, haciendo que gran parte de la fortuna del Orgullo de Son-tuul cayera al espacio, para disgusto de los demás cazarrecompensas. Aphra explicó que BT-1 recuperaría alguno de los créditos, lo que era mejor que no tener nada. Cuando hubo recibido una parte de los créditos, Bossk amenazó a Aphra expresando que esperaba que Aphra hubiera pensado en las consecuencias que tendría que ellos descubrieran que habían sido engañados. Sus sospechas fueron correctas: gran parte de los créditos habían sido recuperados por un satélite oculto para ser entregados a Darth Vader. A la caza del Halcón Milenario Bossk fue uno de los seis cazarrecompensas contratados por Darth Vader para encontrar y capturar a Han Solo. Sin embargo, Bossk fracasó en su misión, puesto que su antiguo socio Boba Fett se le adelantó y capturó a Solo primero. Bossk se reunió con Boba más tarde en el Palacio de Jabba, y a continuación acompañó al séquito de Jabba a bordo del Khetanna. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story '' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Bounty Hunt: Lift the Flap'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] Fuentes * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * * * __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Trandoshanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Cazarrecompensas